


This Time Around

by soyforramen



Series: Persuasion comes to Riverdale [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adaptation, And Jughead is a hopeless romantic, Comedy of Errors, F/M, If you’re wondering yes yes she does, Katy Keene makes for a brilliant detective, Or Persuasion of a sorts comes to Riverdale, Part one of a trilogy, Reggie makes several appearances, Set your oven on low heat this is a long slow burn, Wherein Betty finds herself in the unexpected role of Fredrick Wentworth, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyforramen/pseuds/soyforramen
Summary: Years after he left without a word, an engagement throws Jughead Jones back into Betty Cooper’s life.  The only question is, will she let him back in?  Or, Persuasion comes to Riverdale.





	1. Well, You Left

Proposal: Day 0

> _Well, You Left - Rilo Kiley_  
>  “So tell the mutual friends, you went and walked out on me  
>  And now the weather gets cold, but you can finally breathe  
>  Seemed some things are going prefect for you  
>  It's usually just make believe” 

Betty glanced at her phone, waiting for the chimes that would signal Veronica’s text. Tonight was the night Archie Andrews would finally propose to the girl of his dreams, and Betty couldn’t wait for her reaction.  


When Archie had first told her of his plan three weeks ago, she was the first to offer suggestions. Though he’d been more than happy to listen, ultimately he went with a plan of his own. A nice, quiet dinner at their favorite Italian restaurant, followed by a midnight stroll in the park. He’d pop the question where the couple had finally made their relationship official for the second time.  


Despite her high-school crush on the All-American quarterback, she’d been the one he’d asked to go ring shopping with him, the only one close enough to the both of them to really know what kind of ring Veronica would want. Archie had headed straight for the ostentatious, overly showy rings, but Betty had managed to talk him out of it, instead guiding him towards the classy, elegant, and less showy rings that Veronica had favored lately. Glancing at the clock she realized it would be at least another hour before they were even close to finishing dinner. So Betty went back to researching her latest article to kill time.  


It was close to two a.m. before Veronica finally texted. ‘He proposed! I love the ring B! Totally your handiwork, isn’t it? :)’  


Betty chuckled softly and send back a congratulatory text. She sighed and lay back on her bed, happy her friends were finally taking the next step in their lives together. Ten years ago the idea of Archie getting married to someone who wasn’t her would have torn her apart, especially if it were to her best friend. Then again, ten years ago she was still pining over Archie. She wasn’t still stuck on the boy who made her fall in love with him then disappeared from her life eight months later. Idly she wondered if he’d even come to the wedding. If he did, would he try to talk to her? Would she?  


For a few moments she let herself wonder about him, whether he still thought about her as often as she thought about him. Knowing him, he’d be entirely indifferent about the matter. Or at least act like it. He’d always had a better grasp of handling his emotions than she had. Perhaps he wouldn’t feel anything towards her. After all, he’d been able to cut ties between them so easily the first time. And they’d lived in the same city for a few years now; if he’d wanted to see her again he wouldn’t have waited so long. He’d have done what she’d wanted to all those years ago and tracked her down. Only this time he knew exactly where she’d ended up.  


Her phone gave off a soft ting, interrupting her thoughts, and she glanced at it. ‘Article ready in the morning?’ read the text from her boss. Betty groaned and sat back up, cracking her knuckles and getting back to work, more than happy to let an analysis of the New York mayoral election wipe any thoughts of old boyfriends and ancient history from her mind. 

Xxx

Engagement: Day 12

Though it wasn’t unusual for Archie to ask her to lunch, his invitation coming so close on the heels of his engagement it felt more like a preparation for something unpleasant. There was no doubt in Betty’s mind as to what it pertained to though she sincerely hoped she was wrong. For the first hour they’d exchanged the normal pleasantries between friends, but eventually the conversation died down and her curiosity got the better of her.  


"Why are we here, really?” Betty asked, picking at what remained of her food. She glanced up at Archie and found he had a guilty look on his face. “I know it’s not because you wanted to talk about floral arrangements,” she teased lightly, trying to calm his unease.  


Archie gave her a half-hearted grin that vanished quickly. “I want Jughead to be my best man,” he said, his eyes searching her face for something. She kept a neutral expression on her face, her heart racing at what she knew was inevitable. Whatever had gone on between the two men in the past hadn’t been enough to break their friendship. And now that they were older, it was Archie and Jughead doing things, while Veronica and Betty went off on their own. It was a shame, she thought absently, that something that happened so long ago was still pulling on their friendship.  


When she didn’t answer, Archie continued, mistaking her thoughtfulness for something else. “But I don’t want things to be weird for you. Either of you. If you don’t want to have to deal with that, I can ask Reggie, or Moose even.”  


Betty smiled and shook her head. Archie Andrews, ever the sweet-heart, overly concerning himself about how other people felt. “No, if you want Jughead as your best man, then he’s your best man. Besides, we’re both adults. I’m sure we can figure something out.” Her gut tensed at how easy her words sounded and she prayed she was right on that point. “Besides, it’s your wedding. You get what you want. Whatever might have happened between me and Jughead is between us. That shouldn’t affect you. Or Veronica”  


Archie gave her a shy grin. “Thanks, Betty. Do you want to talk about it? What happened between you two?” he asked, not for the first time.  


Betty shook her head and took a long drink of her orange juice as she thought his offer over. It wasn't the first time he'd asked about her side of the story, and it wouldn't be the first time she refused to share it with him. There were some things she wanted to keep to herself. “No. Like I said, it’s in the past. If he’d wanted to do anything to change things he would have contacted me a long time ago.”  


He gave her a searching look, his face quiet and thoughtful. There was something else he wanted to say, she knew that, but like all the other times _he’d_ been brought up, Archie held his tongue. Instead he settled for a less direct question. “Why didn’t you contact him? I know you miss him. Or at least you used to.”  


She sighed. “I wanted to. But when I found out he’d been in the city for almost a year and never heard from him, it just didn’t seem like I was someone he wanted anything to do with.  


“You didn’t exactly reach out to him either,” Archie pointed out.  


Betty pursed her lips, well aware of her own failure to bridge the gap between them. Then again, she hadn’t been the one to leave, to turn their back completely on their relationship. On their friendship. “That doesn’t matter now,” she said, her sharp tone warning him off of that particular conversation. “What does matter is that you and Veronica are getting married and we need to be there for the both of you on your big day.”  


Archie paused and scratched his neck. “Actually, it’s not going to just be the wedding and rehearsal. Veronica’s already got a lot of people wanting to throw parties and showers for her. She’s been able to turn most of them down, but there’s people she can’t say no to.”  


Betty raised her eyebrows. It was well known Veronica was a socialite of the highest caliber in New York, but even after seven years of friendship the heiress’ social demands could be overwhelming. “How many?”  


“About ten, so far. Give or take. She’s working on getting people to combine them though.”  


Already feeling overwhelmed, Betty took in a deep breath. She could do this. She would do this. It didn’t matter how awkward their first meeting would be, she and Jughead would be able to put aside their differences as adults and at least fake an outward air of civility. Besides, she was over him and the pain he’d caused her years ago. And if there was a twisting feeling of anticipation growing in her stomach, it was only because she was so excited for her friends.  


Right?

xxxx

Engagement: Day 13

When Archie had called that afternoon, Jughead knew it wasn’t just for their normal afternoon of video games and pizza now that Archie was engaged. But it was one of the rare weekends where Veronica was out of town and Archie wasn’t prepping for a show, and now that they were older the chances of hanging out like in the old days were becoming few and fewer.  


“So Veronica wants Betty to be her maid of honor,” Archie said after they’d both eaten their share of pizza, his eyes glued to the screen. Jughead gave a grunt of acknowledgement. “You ok with that?”  


“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Jughead asked, tilting the controller to glide through a particularly tight turn.  


This was something Jughead had long seen coming despite his best efforts at avoidance. Archie was head-over-heels in love with Veronica, and she, in turn, thought he hung the moon. Betty was still Veronica’s best friend, and he was still Archie’s. Ergo, they’d both eventually be thrown together when Archie finally got enough the nerve to propose to Veronica. Really Jughead was just surprised that they hadn’t been forced in the same room long before now.  


Next to him Archie shrugged. “History,” he said simply.  


Jughead sighed and hit the pause button. Knowing there was more to it than his best friend would let on, he set down his controller and turned to Archie. “It’s been seven years, Arch. I’m pretty sure we’re both mature enough to put any history we may have aside for you and Veronica.”  


The worried crease between Archie’s brows softened and he gave a tentative smile. “I know Betty is. But you? Veronica still hasn’t forgiven you for floating those Paydays in her pool last Memorial Day.”  


The memory drew a snicker from Jughead. “That’s a reference to classic cinematic history. Not my fault she doesn’t appreciate the comedic genius of Bill Murray.”  


“Genius that got you banned all from Lodge family events for life,” Archie reminded him. His voice was stern, but he was grinning widely.  


Jughead rolled his eyes. “Oh I shan’t live with myself without the privilege of entry to Castle Lodge,” he deadpanned. He picked up his controller and unpaused the game, drawing a cry of disbelief from his friend as he scrambled to recover.  


They spent the rest of the afternoon playing video games and eating pizza, neither bringing the subject of Betty or weddings up again.  
And if Jughead’s stomach slowly began to turn in on itself he could only blame the greasy pizza.

 

xxxxxx

 _  
“She would have liked to know how he felt as to a meeting. Perhaps indifferent, if indifference could exist under such circumstances. He must be either indifferent or unwilling. Has he wished ever to see her again, he need not have waited till this time; he would have done what she could not but believe that in his place she should have done long ago, when events had been early giving him the independence which alone had been wanting.”_

Persuasion, Chapter 7


	2. In the Dark

Engagement: Day 16

_Writer in the Dark_ \- Lorde   
“I still feel you, now and then  
Slow like pseudo-ephedrine  
When you see me, will you say I've changed?”

 

“Why the long face beanie baby?” Katy asked as she walked up to his desk. 

 

Jughead shot her a scowl at the nickname, his face softening when she handed him a donut. “Archie’s getting married.”

 

She cocked an eyebrow and leaned against his desk. “To the Lodge girl?”

 

He nodded. “Worst part about it is they’re having a party tonight and my presence is required, per Veronica Lodge. And she’ll be there.”

 

“She? As in -“

 

“Yeah, as in,” Jughead snapped, biting the donut in half viciously. He turned back to his computer but Katy refused to let him get out of this conversation so easily.

 

“So,” she said, drawing out the vowel sound until he looked back at her. “Need a date?” 

 

He scoffed. This wasn’t the first time she’d tried to wrangle an invitation to a Lodge event from him. “Never did before.”

 

“But before you didn’t have a reason to bring a date.”

 

Jughead narrowed his eyes at her and she gave him a coy grin. “And what would my reason be now?”

 

“Jealously, obvs. You show up with a gorgeous ex-super model on your arm and everyone will be talking about you,” Katy preened. “Only way to know if she still cares about you.”

 

“I doubt that,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “It’s been seven years since I left. Do you really think I’d still be on her radar?”

 

Katy shrugged. “She’s still on yours.”

 

Jughead sighed and looked away. “When have you ever known me to show up with a date? To anything? That would probably bring about the apocalypse.”

 

She snickered and picked up the other half of his donut. “Probably. But when was the last time I got to go to a Lodge party?”

 

He leaned over and tore off a large chunk of the donut half and popped it into his mouth before she could protest. “Never. And I’d like to keep it that way. Who knows what havoc you’d cause there?” 

 

With that Jughead turned back to his report, his fingers flying over the keys. Katy’s pout deepened the longer he ignored her. “I’ll write the report for the next big case,” she offered. His fingers stilled only for a moment. “Two cases.”

 

This time he turned to her and leaned back in his chair. “Three cases,” he said, looking at her thoughtfully. “And you’ll take my next night shift. In exchange I’ll bring you to the one next week, and for the love of god you stay away from her.”

 

Katy held out her hand, grinning widely. “Deal.”

 

Jughead smirked and shook her hand.

Xxxxx

 

_“There could have never been two hearts so open, no tastes so similar, no feelings so in unison, no countenances so beloved. Now they were as strangers; nay, worse than strangers, for they could never become acquainted. It was a perpetual estrangement.”_  
Persuasion, Chapter 8

 

Engagement: Day 16  
Party Number: 1

 

At nine o’clock that night the restaurant was filled with people, mostly those who Betty didn’t know or had met only briefly through Veronica. Relief flooded through her as she realized that at this late hour it was likely he wouldn’t be coming. Relief and something else. Something that recognized that the longer it was that she waited to rip off that band-aid, the longer she had to deal with the elephant in the room, the harder it would be overall. 

 

If this morning was any indication, seven years meant nothing to her emotions. She’d spent over an hour going back and forth on whether she should even go. When she’d finally arrived, Betty felt as if she were a coil wound too tightly, ready to snap at any moment. She’d put on a happy face to exchange small talk and pleasantries, never hinting that her insides were writhing in knots of anticipation. Somehow, whether by luck or design of mutual friends, she and Jughead had never been in the same social circle. Tonight that would change all that.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar hand on her arm. “If I had known Veronica had this many people in her rolodex I’d have totally hit her up for gossip sooner,” Kevin murmured in her ear. “You’ll never believe the stories I heard about her college roommate. Speak of the devil, there she is. I’ll give you the gory details later.”

 

Without waiting for an answer Kevin was gone again, swallowed up by the crowd, eager to get down to the nitty gritty gossip. Betty had always marveled at his ability to flourish in crowds. Despite her personable nature she’d never enjoyed these types of things. There were too many unknowns combined with the nagging fear that she’d say the wrong thing to the wrong person; a fear that lingered largely due to her mother’s influence.

 

Another of Veronica’s business associates she vaguely reminded walked up to her and Betty’s grip tightened around her flute of champagne. She pasted on a smile while commenting on the weather and the upcoming wedding (yes, she was a bridesmaid, yes, she was single, and no, she certainly wasn’t looking for a date to anything). Quickly she excused herself and slipped out to the patio outside, claiming a need for a breath of fresh air. 

 

Though there were just as many people out here, the atmosphere was looser, less demanding. A cool summer breeze helped clear her head and she leaned against the railing, taking in the city at night. Her moment of peace was cut abruptly short as a loud engine drowned out all conversation. 

Betty turned and watched as a motorcycle sped down the road, slowing as it neared the restaurant. Her breath caught as it turned into the parking lot and she couldn’t help but stare as the rider pulled off his helmet. 

 

Refusing to torture herself any longer, Betty rushed back into the restaurant, knowing beyond a doubt that one Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third had just made his reappearance into her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going for short, bite sized chapters to try and keep up this writing groove I’ve suddenly found myself in.


	3. Conversation via Radio

_“His cold politeness, his ceremonious grace, were worse than anything.”_ Persuasion, Chapter 8

 _Your Ex-Lover Is Dead_ \- Stars  
“God that was strange to see you again  
Introduced by a friend of a friend  
Smiled and said "Yes I think we've met before"  
In that instant it started to pour,”

xxxxx

For the rest of the night, Betty did her best to keep Jughead on the opposite side of the room. If he moved right, she moved left. If he walked outside she broke for the bar on the opposite wall. She knew it was childish but right now Betty was determined to avoid an awkward reunion. 

 

Every time they made eye contact it caught her by surprise and sent her right back to high-school. His half-lidded gaze bore into her, searching, and for the first time in her life she couldn’t decipher it’s meaning. Then he’d look away and the spell was broken, giving her time to just look. He’d aged well, looking barely older than he did in high school. The beanie was long gone, and she felt a sense of loss knowing that she used to be the only girl who’d seen him without it. In its place was a leather jacket, black and thankfully devoid of any imagery.

 

At least he was the same when it came to parties. Instead of mingling in with the crowd, he stayed on the outskirts, eyeing the room and doing his best to look miserable. He glanced up at her and she blushed, turning away quickly to face the bar. 

 

Damnit Cooper, she chastised. Seven years and she was still acting like she had a school-girl crush. She took a long drink of whatever Kevin had handed her to tamp down the butterflies threatening to escape her stomach. It was inane to be this wound up because of anyone, especially someone she barely knew. 

 

And yet, here she was, winding herself up by letting her imagination run wild of how their first interaction might go. Would he apologize? Ignore her? Act like nothing had happened? Or would he drop to his knees and beg for her forgiveness? 

 

A familiar voice drew her out of her self-flagellation before she was able to get too far. “My, my, my. Little Betty Cooper, how you’ve grown.”

 

She turned and found herself facing an older version of Reggie Mantle, his hair still impeccably styled, dressed in the latest fashion. “Hi Reggie,” she said with a polite smile. “I didn’t realize you were in town.”

 

He grinned and leaned against the bar next to her, the perfect picture of cool nonchalance. “Split my time between here and Riverdale working for Wall Street. You?”

 

Betty gives him a vague response about working at the Tribune, wondering for a moment what he’d say if he knew she was doing an expose on his industry. They manage a few moments of small talk and she manages to sneak a glance towards the other side of the room. Jughead’s disappeared, hopefully outside to escape the crowd. After a few more moments she promises to text him for lunch some day (“This place has killer pierogis. Polly said you loved them,”) before Betty managed to beg off to greet the few people she did know. 

 

It wasn’t until later, when the crowds had slowly begun to thin out, that Betty found herself with less of an excuse to stay away from him without seeming impolite. As they drew closer together, she found herself glancing his way more and more often. And more and more often she found him glancing back at her. Eventually they’d ended close enough that neither could continue to pretend they didn’t notice the other. 

 

“Hey,” he said, acknowledging her with a nod. It stings a bit, to have everything they’d gone through together reduced to such a simple exchange.

 

“Hi.” She gives him a tight smile. Not sure about what to do with her hands, she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “How are you?”

 

Thankfully she’s not the only one uncomfortable here. Instead of looking at her, Jughead fiddled with an empty plate and glanced around the room. “Fine. You?”

 

“Alright.”

 

Jughead cleared his throat and shifted his plate to his other hand. “Still writing for the newspaper?”

 

Betty started, surprised he’d known anything about her. “Starting my third year with the Tribune next week. It’s not the Times, but I manage.”

 

He nodded and fell silent. They watched the room together, neither saying anything else. Whenever she thought of something to say, the wrods died on her tongue, her uncertainty reminding her of her complete lack of knowledge about his life. She’d resolutely refused to ask after him, shutting down any conversation quickly where his name was brought up. At the time, she’d tried to convince herself it was because she didn’t want to know how great his life was, how he must have easily moved on from her. Now, she wasn’t sure why she’d ever done such a thing.

 

Eventually her curiosity gets the better of her and she asks, “How’d you know I was writing for the newspaper?” 

 

“Veronica mentioned it,” he said with a half-shrug, still refusing to look at her.

 

There was something about the causal way he’d said it that irritated her. “She talks about me?”

 

“I asked.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

After all these years and he’d asked after her at least once. Meanwhile she’d intentionally shut off any connection to him. Guilt began to creep up on her, but it was quickly replaced by anger. The man beside her deserved nothing but basic civilities. Communication was a two way street, after all. 

 

And there was no reason why she should be forced to play the adult. Again.

 

Yet, there was something there that kept after her, reminding her again and again that he’d asked after her, but she refused to think about it. 

 

“Excuse me, but I should probably say goodbye,” Betty said. She gestured towards Mrs. Lodge who was making her way towards the door.

 

Jughead nodded and Betty slipped away from him. 

 

Xxxx

 _Conversation Via Radio_ \- Blue October  
“Do you ever wonder  
How hard you hit?  
You broke my thunder  
Do you ever wonder”

 

As he watched Betty slip away, Jughead cursed himself and let his head fall against the wall behind him. Of course she’d want to know where he’d gotten his information from. She’d always been inquisitive by nature. Now he looked like some sort of stalker asking for information about his ex-girlfriend from her best friend. No wonder she’d run away from him. The last four years she’d actively avoided him, and yet he’d still managed to find out about her. Miserably he slunk out to the patio to wait out the rest of the party.


	4. Sometimes Friends are Mean

_Dance Yrself Clean_ \- MS MR  
“And living proof that sometimes friends are mean  
Present company expect it  
Present company  
Just laugh it off  
It's better than it seems”

When the party ends the only people left are their group from high school. Jughead has, strangely, stuck around until the end and she hasn’t decided whether or not that’s a good thing. He hovered across the table by Archie, while Betty perched lightly on a stool next to Veronica, Kevin acting as a buffer between them. 

 

While they talk about the night, Betty finds herself unable to keep up with the conversation. All the plans she’d made, all the conversations she’d had in her head, all the mental prepping she’d done disappeared in a moment. Despite insisting to everyone that she’d been over him for years, his presence still had a noticable effect on her. Eventually Jughead escapes from the conversation, promising Archie he’ll be back in a moment before heading towards the back entrance of the restaurant, and Betty finally feels like she can breath again.

 

Veronica and Kevin aren’t subtle in their attempts to check on her, their eyes flitting to her to gauge her reaction. It hit her, hard, as she realized that her friends had been keeping an eye on her the entire night, likely wondering if she’d cause a scene. After a few moments Betty can’t stand the scrutiny and she gives into the urge to flee. Desperate for a moment along she heads down the long hallway towards the bathroom. It isn’t until the door closes behind her that she realizes the friendship she’d had with Jughead before Jason Blossom’s death, before Riverdale went to hell in a hand basket, is gone forever. They’d likely never be friends like that again, let alone anything more. 

 

That cuts her far deeper than she expected. In the years they’d spent apart, the last three voluntarily after Archie had reconnected with Jughead, she’d thought herself over her pain. But the closer she looked, the more likely it was that she’d never really moved on from him.

 

She stared at herself in the mirror, looking more and more like her mother everyday, and she wondered if this his how all relationships eventually end up. Worn and dusty with disuse and age, leaving behind only vague impressions of what could have been.

 

The door slammed open and a woman barged into a stall behind her, breaking Betty out of her thoughts. She turned on the tap and scrubbed at her hands to wash away the words she knows she’ll never say. Her hands are raw and red by the time she turns off the water, though she doesn’t feel any better for it. With a heavy sigh, she walks back into the hallway, ready to face her fate.

 

Her friends voices carry easily down the hallway now that the crowd has left and the music has cut off. It doesn’t catch her attention until she hears her name, followed shortly after by Jughead’s. The sound of his name freezes her to the spot.

 

“That went better than I expected,” Archie said, his voice laced with exhaustion. 

 

Someone huffed. Kevin, she realized when he began to speak. “With their past I was hoping for more ‘Kill Bill’, less 'An Affair to Remember' reunion.”

 

“Please Kev.” Veronica now, likely rolling her eyes a this dramatics. “This is Betty. Unless it’s for saving the environment or protesting for clean water I don’t think she has it in her to make a scene. It’s not in her DNA to be dramatic. The universe would probably fold in on itself if she did.”

 

Betty pursed her lips and shook out her hands, refusing to let her fingers curl in. Somehow Veronica’s words stung more tonight despite knowing she’s been pushed into the sweet, girl-next-door niche for years.

 

“Still I thought they’d at least try to talk to each other,” Archie said. “I know Jug’s feeling out of place with all this. Then there’s everything with Betty. I think he was looking forward to seeing her again despite their history.”

 

“Don’t. Don’t you dare feel sympathy for him, Archie Andrews,” Kevin said angrily, likely leaning across the table and pointing at the redhead. “Not after he left her like that. Not after he left me to pick up the pieces. If he really cared he’d have done something about it seven years ago.”

 

Archie sighed heavily. “Stop acting like she’s innocent in all this, Kev. It’s not like she made much of an effort. Sometimes I wonder if she even really cared about him.”

 

This time Betty let her nails dig into her scarred skin and she focused on that rather than the flush of anger that rose on her cheeks. The sharp pain drowned out the rest of their conversation. Did he really think all the unanswered phone calls, the ignored texts, the frantic voicemails not enough of an effort? All her pleading, her begging to at least let her know that he was alive? Is that what Jughead had been telling him all these years? That her desperate attempts to reach him hadn’t been enough? 

 

“Betty.” The soft voice cuts through her anger and she turns to find Jughead standing behind her, glancing between her face and her hands. She watches, detached, as he slips his long fingers around her wrists and gently pries her hands open while she wonders just how much he’d heard. 

 

They both stare at the blood slowly beading in her palms.

 

He sighs, and she snaps her eyes up to meet his. Earlier he’d been aloof and distant, but now. Now his eyes are a mess of emotions. Worry. Concern. Pity. Betty’s throat tightens and she forces herself to remember that this was a man who left her behind.

 

“It’s nothing you need to make an effort for,” she says, her tone light in spite of the throbbing anger inside of her.

 

He frowns when she jerks her hands from his. With one last look, she strides down the hallway, fighting back hot tears of anger and embarrassment. Kevin and Veronica call after her as she races by, apologizing as they realize that she’s heard their entire conversation. But she keeps walking, her head held high, past her friends, past their judgments, to leave her past behind once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, information starts to be revealed.


	5. Sunday Morning

Engagement: Day 17  
Party: 2

 _Sunday Morning_ \- No Doubt  
“You came in with the breeze  
On Sunday morning  
You sure have changed since yesterday  
Without any warning  
I thought I knew you”

xxxx

Two days and several apologetic texts later, Betty found herself standing in a hotel lobby, waiting for the elevator to take her to the top floor. Veronica’s godmother’s sister had insisted on taking the wedding party out for brunch and, despite still being angry with Archie, Betty hadn’t been able to find a plausible excuse not to go. Someone steps up beside her and her stomach drops as she realizes who it is. Jughead glances at her and she chirps a good morning to him and turned back to the elevator. 

The ride up is silent and if it weren’t for her newfound resolve to not care about his existence Betty would have tried to fill up the silence between them with mindless chatter. Once the doors open she heads off to the right, not caring if he follows. 

As soon as she arrives at the restaurant she’s introduced to the godmother’s family, including three distant cousins, all single their mother says with a wink and a knowing look towards Moose, Kevin, and Reggie, all clustered together in the see of women. The petty part of her casually mentions that Moose is married, Kevin is not interested, and that Reggie has a criminal record. (She intentionally leaves out the fact that it was only a mark on his school record for a senior prank.)

“But he’s single,” Betty says with a nod towards Jughead sauntering into the room. The mother smiles widely and bustles off to greet the newcomer as Betty heads towards Kevin. She knows it’s petty and childish, but she can’t help but take the opportunity.

Jughead’s dark clothing does nothing to deter her advances despite the contrast between him and the rest of the brightly colored women. They watch as the woman flits around Jughead as if checking his suitability and health. Once he’s been approved she slips her arm though his and drags him over to where her daughters are standing. He stiffens at the touch but is unable to extract himself from her iron grip and settles for staring at the back of Archie’s head in a plea for help.

“You little devil,” Reggie says, grinning in approval. “Remind me not to get on your bad side

“Speaking of bad sides, you might want to play up yours. I might have mentioned your past criminal indiscretions.”

He and Moose smile, their ego’s boosted that she remembered their endeavors during Riverdale’s first, and only, senior prank week.

Soon they’re herded towards a table and Betty watched in amusement as one of the daughters slips her arm through Jughead’s. Subtly he slips it back out as he pretends to search for something in his pockets as he picks up his pace to escape her. The daughter’s persistence paid off, though, and she managed to slip into the chair next to him, eager to get his attention. 

Betty stifled a laugh and followed behind the group with Kevin only to find that the only chairs open are the ones across from Jughead and the daughter. Betty glances at Kevin and he rolls his eyes good-naturedly. He’s as invested in this small show as she is and happily takes the seat across from Jughead. She shot him a grateful smile and sits across from the woman, (“Just call me Yvie,” she simpers, her hand a limp fish in Betty’s) and tried to ignore Jughead frowning at her. 

For her part, Yvie only frowns at Betty before turning her body to face Jughead. “So, Mr. Jones,” she asked, batting her eyelashes at him in an attempt at coyness. “What is it you do for a living?”

Jughead shifted in his seat and clears his throat before mumbling something inaudible. Betty flicks her glance to Kevin and finds he’s openly watching the scene in front of him. 

“Detective-Investigator,” Kevin adds with a wink at Betty. She picks up her menu to hid her smile.

“I love a man in uniform,” Yvie squeeled, leaning further into Jughead’s space to ignore the rest of the table. By the time their orders are placed, Betty finds out that he’s been living with his sister (“I just love a man who takes care of family,” Yvie coos, trying and failing to lay her hand on his arm), doesn’t own a T.V., (“I just couldn’t live with the E! Channel,”), and that he never graduated from college (“All the real self-made men are self-taught,”). 

As soon as his order was placed, Jughead shot up from the table and made some excuse, practically running away from the woman. 

“That went well,” Kevin muttered. 

Betty snorted and Yvie turned on her with a dirty look. “What’s so funny?” she asked, her lip curling. 

“Nothing at all,” Betty says with a grin. “Excuse me, I need to use the restroom.”

She followed the path Jughead had taken only to find he’d stopped on a balcony just outside the restaurant. Biting down on a smile, Betty walked out   
next to him. “Sorry, I didn’t realize she’d be that bad.”

Jughead glanced at her briefly before turning back to lean against the railing. “Ten more minutes and I think she’d start planning our wedding,” he said wryly. 

“We can switch places when we go back,” she offered. 

“Thanks, but I promised Veronica I’d be on my best behavior around her family. I’m not their favorite person,” he admitted. 

“Payday in the pool?” she guessed, drawing on one of her conversations with Veronica.

He nods his head with a self-satisfied smirk. “Always wanted to try it. Just didn’t think it would actually work.”

They fall into a companionable silence, neither wanting to rush back into the restaurant. It almost felt like it had been between them before high school, back when they were just kids running after Archie, just enjoying each other’s company. But times had changed and she knew things were far more complicated than that. 

“Why did you vanish like that?” she asked softly, leaning against the railing next to him. The question was off her lips before she realized it.   
Jughead frowned and glanced away. “I didn’t.” 

Frustrated, Betty turns to face him. “You didn’t call or write anyone. I was worried sick about you. All I knew was what Archie told me happened that day. Your mom came to pick you up, then no one hears from you for four years. Why didn’t you try to contact me?” Her bottom lip begins quivering and she bites down on to hide it. 

He scowled at the city in front of them, his shoulders hunched around his ears, refusing to look at her. It’s obvious he didn’t want to have this conversation anymore than she did. But they’d already started and there was no way to take it back.

“I did. So stop trying to act like you’re the victim here,” he says acidly. 

Betty blinks and she stops breathing for a moment. His reaction isn’t what she expected, especially not the pain and anger in his voice. Suddenly her own anger is back, red hot and loosening her tongue. “Victim? Excuse me, but you left me, Jughead. Without even caring to tell me goodbye or even give me a courtesy call. If you’ve forgotten, I lived next to Archie. I was home the day you left, not even thirty feet from you. You packed up and left without even so much as a thought about me. That I might care to know where you were going or that you were even still alive. Four years later you get in touch with Veronica. _Veronica Lodge_ of all people. I thought you loved me enough to at least tell me -“

“I did,” he snapped, looking at her for the first time. 

“Then why did’t you call?” she hissed. Her hands curled in on themselves so tightly she began to lose feeling in her fingers.

He scoffed and shoved away from the wall, pacing in the small face. “I did call. And I got the hint loud and clear you didn’t want anything to do with me.” At Betty’s incredulous look her sneered. “What? I should have kept calling? Kept putting my sister and my mother in danger for someone who made it clear they didn’t want anything to do with me? New flash but not everything in my life revolved around you,” he said bitterly.

Betty shook her head, trying to make sense of his words. “When? When did you call? And what does your family have to do with anything? Why can’t you just give me a straight answer?”

Jughead narrowed his eyes at her and in seconds his long stride had carried him back to her. Suddenly he was crowding her, forcing her to look up at him. “A straight answer? Get one thing right, Cooper. I don’t owe you anything, let alone my life story after you rejected me. Or have you forgotten all those times you wrote ‘Return to Sender’?”

She drew back, confused. Betty blinked up at him but he only seethed at her. “What the hell are you talking about?”

He scoffed and shook his head. “Forget it,” he muttered. Jughead pushed past her and out the door.

Betty could only stare after him, her mouth open in shock at the turn that had taken. One part of her was begging to run after him, to try and figure out what he’d meant. But she was frozen in place, unable to process what had just happened.

Xxxx

_Amnesia_ \- Blue October   
“I wish I could go to sleep and wake up with amnesia  
And try to forget the things I've done  
I wish I knew how to keep the promises I made you  
But life i guess it goes on”

Jughead stalked out of the building, his teeth grinding together as he replayed the conversation he’d just ran away from. (Scratch that; it had been a shouting match.) Rationally he knew he was acting out in anger as old wounds were being forced back to the surface. The idea that she believed she was the victim here was laughable, especially after he’d gone through such lengths to get in touch with her. 

To think he’d put his mother and sister’s safety at risk by writing to her all those years ago. That alone could have been enough for the Serpents to find his mother, for them to track their entire family down and realize it was Gladys who’d become a government informant. It was only pure, dumb luck that the gang had figured he’d cut all ties to Riverdale. 

The more logical side of him told him he was being overemotional, as usual, and that he needed to go back up there, apologize, and talk things through with Betty like adults, to tell her that he’d long ago forgiven her. From her reaction she’d acted like she hadn’t known that he’d tried to contact her, though he didn’t care to think that through now. Not when he still wanted to kick something.

When she’d come out onto the balcony he’d hoped, rather naively he now realized, that they could at least ignore what had happened between them and at least get to the point where they could move past the tension between them. Her anger just now dashed that hope. What she had to be angry about was still a mystery to him. Archie knew he hadn’t had a phone with service since he’d began sleeping at the drive-in. Even if Betty had managed to miss that, there was still no denying that she’d sent back three months of letters, the words ‘Return to Sender’ in her neat handwriting.

Three blocks later it occurred to Jughead that it hadn’t just been Betty he’d run away from. He shot off a quick text to Archie, making up some excuse about work. Archie sent back a thumbs up. A block later and his phone went off again with a text, from Veronica this time, demanding he return and explain himself. Jughead rolled his eyes and turned off his phone, shoving it back into his pocket, refusing to have anything more to do with wedding parties for a while.

Xxx


	6. Deus ex Veronica

Engagement: Day 20

Four days after the disastrous brunch (Betty hated him and everything he stood for was his final consensus), Veronica Lodge swanned into the precinct as if she owned the place. Then again with the amount of ‘investments’ the Lodges dabbled in Jughead wouldn’t be surprised if her name showed up on the lease. Unfortunately, Katy had been the first to greet her, recognizing her instantly. 

“Brought you a friend, Jonesy,” she teased. He scowled at her and she mussed up his hair. “Thai tonight?” Katy asked, openly staring at Veronica. To her credit, Veronica was looking at the many tchotchke’s J.B. had given him over the years, pointedly ignoring their exchange. Jughead shrugged and waited until Katy got the hint and returned to her own desk. 

“What do you want Veronica?” he asked. He’d known this conversation was coming after he’d stalked out on Sunday, especially when he kept ignoring her calls.

“I’d like to talk to you, Forsythe,” she said airily, setting back his Humphrey Bogart bobblehead back onto the desk. 

He winced at the use of his christian name. The only two people who ever called him that had been his mother and Veronica. And Veronica was the only one who could manage to make it sound like a curse. “Ms. Lodge, if you’ve failed to notice, I’m at work,” he said through gritted teeth. “Being productive. Catching criminals. Upholding the law.”

Veronica raised an eyebrow and leaned to the side to glance at his screen. Quickly he minimized the article about the newest restaurant opening down the street. “My tax dollars hard at work,” she said dismissively.

“You don’t pay taxes,” he muttered. He sunk down in his chair, irritated by her presence.   
Ignoring his jab she pinned him with a look. “What did you say to Betty at brunch this weekend?”

Ah. So that’s what this interrogation was about. He should have known. The only person Veronica got this defensive for was Betty. Even when it came to her soon-to-be husband Veronica was more than happy to let him fight his own battles. But Betty? Veronica had inexplicably been determined to be her guardian angel the moment they’d met. 

“Does she know you’re here?” 

Veronica narrowed her eyes at him. “No, she does not. And you’re avoiding the question, Forsythe. What did you say to Betty?” This time her question was crisp, each word snapped off with an underlying threat.

“I’m working,” he repeated, mimicking her tone. This was one conversation he’d rather avoid, especially with the entire precinct watching on curiously. “Unlike some people, I don’t get to make my own hours.”

When he didn’t budge under her stare, Veronica pursed her lips and leaned back in her chair. Unlike everyone else who’d sat there she looked as it she were sitting on a throne. Then again, everyone else who’d sat there had either been drunk, stoned, or booked on criminal charges. 

“Fine. I’d like to report a theft.”

Jughead’s teeth ground together and he reached for a report sheet. “When did it happen?”

“At brunch. On Sunday.” Veronica gave him a look as if daring him to contradict her.

“And what was stolen?” 

“I’m sure something was,” she said, inspecting her nails. “There were enough people, there’s bound to be some silver that’s gone missing.”

Jughead groaned and threw his pen on his desk. He ran a hand through his hair and gave her a hard look. “Miss Lodge, did you know filing a false police report is a Class A misdemeanor in the state of New York, punishable by a fine up to one thousand dollars and a year in jail?”

Veronica raised an eyebrow, unperturbed by his spiel. “And? Isn’t that why I pay those high priced lawyers of mine? I’m sure they’d be more than happy to use up my retainer.”

“You’re not going to leave me alone until I talk to you,” he stated flatly.

At his resignation Veronica’s lips curled up in a smirk reminiscent of a shark. Slowly, she shook her head. 

“Fine,” he muttered, standing and shrugging on his jacket. Jughead was headed towards the back door before Veronica realized he was moving. A part of him wished she wouldn’t be able to catch up in those ridiculous heels of hers, but years of practice let her slip out the door before it shut behind him. 

The dingy alleyway was disturbingly familiar to Jughead, the smell of refuse, alcohol, and smog thick in the tight space. Veronica’s lip curled in disgust as she looked around and he snickered as she carefully picked her way to the cleanest spot she could find.

“I’ll cut to the chase since neither of us are here to discuss the weather,” Veronica said, glancing at Jughead. He nodded and leaned against the wall, bracing himself for the inquisition he knew was coming. “That woman in there, Katy. Archie’s mentioned the two of you are quite close. Is she your partner?”

Jughead nodded slowly, trying to piece together what she was getting at. “Has been for five years. Transferred in with me.”

Veronica pursed her lips at that information. “Are you two romantically, or sexually, involved?”

That forced a laugh from Jughead. He dug in his pockets for a cigarette as he realized where this conversation was going. “God no. We can barely keep from killing each other at work.”

She hummed at his answer. “Have you ever been?”

Jughead couldn’t help but grin at the question. He slipped a cigarette between his lips and shook his head. “Trust me when I say she doesn’t want to have anything to do with me in that sense.”

Seemingly pleased with that answer, Veronica took a step towards him. “Are you single?”

He quirked an eyebrow at that as he searched for his lighter. “I don’t think Arch’d be too keen on you and I shacking up together while you two are planning your wedding,” Jughead said, unable to resist the jab. He gave her a wry smile as he found his lighter.

Veronica’s lip curled once more and she scoffed. “Please, as if I’d stoop so low. And after seeing you around Betty I’d highly doubt you’d take me up if I did. I’m almost certain you’re still in love with her.”

His blood froze in his veins and the lighter trembled in his hands. Jughead chanced a glance at Veronica and found she was looking at him, her head tilted as if he were nothing more than a curio at an auction.

“I suspected as much,” she said. “I’m assuming the two of you spoke on Sunday. What about, she hasn’t said, but whatever it was had her leaving shortly after you did.” Jughead opened his mouth, ready to defend himself, but Veronica held up her hand to stop him. “I’m not here to chastise you. Whatever you spoke about is between the two of you. I just wanted to make sure you had all the facts before jumping to any conclusions about her.”

Jughead scoffed, but Veronica was undeterred.

“When you left she was a mess. It took us almost three days to get her out of her room, and another two months before she stopped obsessively checking her phone. The first month you were gone she was looking at it every time Kevin or I turned around. Hoping for some response from you.”

Jughead stared at her blankly, his face unreadable. “I didn’t have a phone.”

Veronica raised an eyebrow, unimpressed with him. “She didn’t know that. None of us did.”

“Archie did.”

“Why would Betty?” 

He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. “They tell each other everything. At least they used to.”

Slowly Veronica looked him up and down, judging him and from her expression, found him lacking. Jughead forced himself to stay still. “Fred was in the hospital, fighting for his life. You know that, you’d been over at Archie’s house almost everyday since he’d been shot. He was a mess at that point. I doubt Betty would have wanted to bother him with something as trivial as whether or not you had a phone.”

This time he did squirm, flipping his lighter open and shut with the weight of her words. The phone he’d had in high school, the one Betty had supposedly called, hadn’t had service since he’d started sleeping in the drive-in. With what he’d made, there was no way he’d have been able to afford a plan, so he’d made do with the free wifi at Pop’s and at school. 

Even if he’d had a service plan it wouldn’t have made a difference. When his mother had shown up at the Andrews’ house, frantic and harried, with a government official behind her, Jughead had barely had enough time to grab his backpack before he was hustled into the back of a van and into government protection. He’d given little thought to leaving his phone behind until they were crossing into Onterio and by then it was far too late to go back. 

“My question, then, is why?” Veronica asked. Her voice cut through his thoughts, dragging him back to the present. 

“Why what?” he managed with a dry throat. He lifted the lighter to the cigarette still in his mouth, and on the third try the flint finally caught.

Veronica’s stare was pure ice and he dropped his gaze to his boots. “Why didn’t you try to contact her?”

Jughead’s head shot up and he glared at her. “I tried. Almost a hundred times,” he snapped.

Confusion blossomed on her face, but she was nothing but persistent. “How?”

He scoffed and took a drag off his cigarette, fighting the urge to fold in on himself. “I wrote to her almost everyday for three months,” he said, his words clipped and clinical. “Every damn day I told her why I had to leave. I begged for her to write me back. Plead with her to understand that I didn’t have a choice in leaving. Not once did she write me back. And then one day, those letters started coming back. Unopened. With the words ‘Return to Sender’ in pink on the front. Didn’t take me long to get the picture.”

His admission startled her, he could tell that. But like all those accustomed to high-stakes power plays, she recovered quickly. “Why didn’t you call? You knew her cell phone number?”

“I tried when I had access to a phone that wasn’t being watched,” he said. He fiddled with the cigarette to calm his nerves. When Veronica started to ask what he meant, he shot her a dark look. The last person he wanted to know about his life was this woman who’d been handed everything on a silver platter, even when her father was in jail for fraud. “Both times I called I was told she didn’t want to talk to me.”

Veronica frowned and put her hands on her lips. She sent him a disappointed look. “And you believed Alice?”

His bitter laugh rang out in the alley around them as he dropped his cigarette to the ground. “I believed Polly,” he sneered as he toed out the embers. 

At the name, Veronica’s mouth dropped open in shock. Jughead felt a hint of self-satisfaction at her shock, but that was quickly replaced by the bitterness rehashing the past left in his mouth. 

“You need to talk to her,” Veronica finally said once she’d recovered. 

“Don’t think she wants to talk to me anymore,” he muttered. 

“Talk to her,” she ordered before walking back into the building.

Jughead cursed and lit another cigarette, not ready to go back to work after listening to Veronica.


	7. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not want to be written. But the next one should be up later today.

Day 23:  
Party: 4

_“But a week must pass; only a week, in Anne's reckoning, and then, she supposed, they must meet; and soon she began to wish that she could feel secure even for a week.”_ Chapter 7, Persuasion

_A Million Ways_ \- OK Go  
I should,  
I wish I could  
Maybe if you were, I would  
A list of standard issue regrets

By the time Betty realized that Jughead hadn’t arrived yet, she’d already downed three glasses of champagne to quell her nerves. Since Wednesday Veronica had quietly been suggesting she speak with Jughead, a far cry from her usual avoidance of the subject. When Betty asked why, Veronica had given a vague answer about needing to clear up past misunderstandings to ensure the wedding went smoothly. And despite her best efforts Betty had never been able to get anything else from the brunette.

Now she found herself with a mostly empty glass of champagne in one hand as she tried to focus on what Reggie was saying while she scanned the crowded ballroom. If there was one thing she hated it was not knowing, and Veronica had definitely peaked her curiosity.

“And then I signed off on the deal with the Sith to help bring down the federation, and all for the low cost of a Big Mac,” Reggie said.  
Betty paused, unsure of whether she’d actually heard what she thought she had. “I’m sorry. What?”

He grinned at her. “Am I just that boring?”

She blushed and turned to face him. “I’m sorry Reggie. Things have just been really hectic these past few weeks,” she said. Before she could go any further she caught herself, biting on her lip before she could say anything else.

As if sensing there was something further, Reggie touched her lightly on the elbow. “How are you doing? Really?” he asked, a concerned look on his face. Betty opened her mouth to give her standard, cheerful answer, but he held up a hand to stop her. “Before you answer, remember that I am a professional bullshitter. I will know if you’re lying.”

Betty chuckled and took a moment to smooth down her hair. “I’m,” she paused, the unspoken lie heavy on her tongue. It had been trained into her from an early age to say everything was fine, that she shouldn’t burden anyone else with her problems. The words felt bitter on her tongue, though, and she had a feeling she couldn’t bring herself to lie even if she wanted to. And something about Reggie not knowing every detail of her life made her want to open up and tell him the truth, however ugly that truth may be. Especially if it meant she could finally put into words everything she’d been dealing with the past few weeks.

“I’m certain my boss hates me and is trying to work me to death. My job is miserable and I’ll never be able to move up and do something other than stupid political fluff pieces. My mother has been ignoring me for weeks because I refuse to move back to Riverdale and take over the Register. Veronica is sure to drive me crazy with wedding planning and trying to micromanage my free time. I haven’t been able to sleep more than five hours a night since moving here. And then there’s this whole issue with Jughead that no one seems to want to talk about. 

“I just want tonight to be over with so I can go home and curl up with my book and a hot cup of tea and not have to think anymore,” she said, the words tumbling out of her before she could think to stop them. Betty let out a deep sigh and the tension in her shoulders eased up just a little.

When she glanced back at him Reggie’s eyebrows had shot up to his hairline. “Shit, Cooper. Think you just wrote the next Lifetime series,” he said. Betty huffed a laugh as he continued. “Seriously, though. Do I need to beat the shit out of Jones? Be like high school all over again.” He gave her a wink and cracked his knuckles.

Betty bit down a smile and shook her head. “Thanks, but I doubt that will help anything,” she said. She sipped at her drink and scanned the crowd once more before facing Reggie. “It’s a little pathetic isn’t it?”

Reggie waved away her insecurities. “Nah. Just part of growing up. Being an adult sucks.” He reached into his jacket’s inside pocket and pulled out his phone, typing away at the screen. “Might not be able to do much about the rest of it, but maybe I can’t help on the job front.”

Her phone dinged as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and she pulled it out. A text with an unknown number popped up on the screen and she glanced at him curiously.

“Friend from college,” he explained. “Works for a big publishing house in the city. They need a good editor.”

Betty looked at him in confusion and glanced back down at her phone. “I’m not editor, Reg. All I’ve been doing is fluff pieces that no one reads.”

Reggie gave her a doubtful look. “Blue and Gold ring any bells? Yale Daily News? That food blog your friend runs?”

“Did you memorize my resume?”

He smirked. “Polly brags about you. A lot.”

“Why?” she asked, suspicious that there was something else to his offer. Reggie had always been about himself; the only time he managed to find an altruistic bone in his body was when he could get something out of it.

He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Give me some credit, Cooper. We’ve been friends our whole lives. Why wouldn’t I help out a friend?” She tilted her head to look at him and he sighed. “And because she’s been bitching about needing to fill the position for almost a year now and I’m about ready to do the damn job myself if it will get her to stop complaining about it. If you can make her happy that solves two problems.”

“I’ll think about it,” she finally said, tucking her phone back into her purse.

Reggie shook his head at her answer. “Call her Cooper. I already told her to expect a call from you on Tuesday.” He glanced over her shoulder and he let out a low whistle. “Think I found who you’re looking for.”

Betty spun around to see Jughead entering the room with a gorgeous brunette on his arm. The woman smiled up at him, stepping closer to whisper something in his ear that made him laugh. Something like jealously welled up in her chest as she watched them walk through the room. I’m over him. _It’s been seven years, I don’t care what he does,_ she reminded herself.

Next to her, Reggie leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. “Katy Keene. World renowned super model who dropped off the grid almost completely five years ago. Rumor was she was back in New York, but everyone who tracked her down refused to talk about it.”

Betty could only stare as they walked around the room, the woman easily fitting into any group they were in. _I’m over him. Seven years, remember?_

As if sensing her need for a distraction, Reggie replaced the glass in her hand with one from a passing waiter. He began to talk idly about one of his latest clients and steered her away from the couple. She shot him a grateful glance as they joined Moose and Midge and did her best to focus on the conversation at hand.

xxxx

“The redhead seems nice,” Katy murmured, glancing back over her shoulder to the group they’d just left.

“Leave Cheryl Blossom alone, Katy,” he said, guiding her through the crowd. “She just got out of a bad breakup.”

“Pity,” she said. “Alright, bean boy, where is she?”

Jughead glanced around, quickly finding the bright flash of hair he knew was her. He nodded towards the spot where she was talking to Reggie and Kevin. “Over there.”

Katy tilted her head and watched the group. “Who’s with her?”

“Kevin’s the one in the purple suit,” he said, glancing back towards the group. 

They watched as Betty leaned into Reggie, her head thrown back in laughter. “And the other one?” Katy asked, peering at Jughead. 

“Reggie. I’m going to get some air.”

Before she could say anything else, Jughead had already slipped through the crowd.


	8. One More (For My Baby)

_"Time will explain."_ Persuasion, Chapter 16

 _One More for My Baby_ \- Billie Holiday  
“We're drinking my friend, to the end  
Of a brief episode  
Make it one for my baby  
And one more for the road”

After not seeing Jughead for almost an hour, Betty finally decided to seek out Jughead. To her surprise, he’d taken refuge in the bar, nursing some dark pink drink. Nerves began to flutter in her stomach and she shook out her hands, ready to finally get closure after all these years. She slid into the seat next to him and gave him a shaky grin when he glanced at her.

“Your date seems nice,” Betty said, playing with the cocktail napkin in front of her. She’d only spoken a few words to her when Veronica had introduced them, but Kevin had seemed enamored with her. “Kevin said the two of you have been together for four years?”

Jughead shrugged. “Didn’t have much choice in that.” At her confused look, he added, “We were in the same training group.”

Betty frowned at his odd answer and stared at the wood grain between them. It was odd, this stilted awkwardness between them. Even when they were kids and were on the outs they still managed a normal conversation. This, though, was something else. 

Politeness dictated that she ask how he was, how he was enjoying the party, or at least ask how his family was. Small talk to fill the space between them and ease into another difficult conversation. But something in the set of his shoulders convinced her to rip the band-aid off between things got worse between them. Before she could think herself out of it, she started in on what she’d really come over to say. 

“Look, Jughead, about last week -“

“Don’t worry about it,” he said quietly, staring at his drink in front of him. “We both needed to get that out.”

She nodded and swallowed. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth but she pressed on. “I called you, after you left.” Betty paused, glancing up at Jughead. “I texted and left so many voicemails. I thought you’d left me all those years ago. Never once did you return my calls. Why? Was I that horrible to you?”

Jughead jerked his head towards her and stared at her. “No, you were the best thing that happened to me in Riverdale. I,” he paused, dropping his eyes to the bar between them. “I didn’t have a cell phone. And I couldn’t call you when I wanted to. That’s all I can really say about it.” 

Betty stared at him, knowing he was leaving something out. Now wasn’t the time to pry, though. Not when she had so many other questions. “What did you mean? About me writing ‘Return to Sender?’”

He glanced at her, hurt in his eyes, but she couldn’t bring herself to meet his gaze. After a moment he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Did Veronica send you over here?”

Betty shook her head. Not knowing what to do with her hands she shoved a piece of hair behind her ear. “She said I should talk to you, but I came over here on my own.”

Jughead closed his eyes and leaned his head against his hand, looking far too tired this early in the evening. “You know all this.”

“Humor me.”

“I wrote to you, Betty. Almost everyday for a month, until you started sending them back. On everyone you’d written ‘Return to Sender.’ You didn’t want to read what I had to say, so I stopped.”

The room around her was suddenly crowding in on her and Betty forgot to breath. Her stomach twisted at his words; of everything he might have to say to her, this wasn’t what she’d been expecting. “That wasn’t me,” she whispered. She glanced over at Jughead and found his eyes were still closed, his jaw clenching together. 

“You don’t have to lie to me, Betty,” he said softly. “I get it. I was gone and you didn’t have to deal with how to get rid of the loser from the wrong side of the tracks.”

She reached out and grabbed his arm. At her touch, his eyes flew open and he stared at her until she moved her arm. “I promise, it wasn’t me, Juggie.” 

At the old endearment, he looked away from her and Betty feared he would bolt. “It was your handwriting,” he said, his voice raspy. “And when Polly told me you didn’t want to talk to me, I figured we were done.”

Silence stretched between them and Betty’s pulse began pounding in her ears. Her mouth had gone dry and the words he wrote to you everyday; you never knew it but he wrote to you everyday were on repeat in her brain. Jughead said something else, but by the time Betty had registered he’d spoken Jughead had left the bar, his drink still warm on the counter. 

“Can I get you anything, miss?” the bartender asked, shaking her out of her head. 

“What he was having,” she said, tears threatening to spill over her eyes.

The bartender raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the glass. “Might need something stronger than cranberry juice.”

Betty nodded, her eyes unfocused as she grasped the glass placed in front of her. 

Xxxx

 _I Still Miss Someone_ \- Johnny Cash  
“Oh, no I never got over those blue eyes  
I see them everywhere  
I miss those arms that held me  
When all the love was there”

“I promise it wasn’t me, Juggie,” Betty whispered. 

Jughead screwed his eyes further shut, refusing to look at her, knowing that if he did he might believe her. A warm touch on his arm startled him and he glanced at her. Those blue eyes of hers hypnotized him and he was almost willing to forgive her for everything. Betty removed her arm, pulling it to her almost as if she hadn’t realized she’d touched him. 

“It was your handwriting,” he said, more to remind himself. “And when Polly told me you didn’t want to talk to me, I figured we were done.”

They stared at each other, but as much as he hoped for it, Betty didn’t say anything else. “You should probably get back to the party. They’ll be wondering where you are,” he said softly. 

Jughead laid down a few bills on the counter and walked out of the hotel. With a sigh he leaned against the building and pulled his phone out, quickly pulling up Katy’s contact information.

‘ _Outside. Ready to leave_ ’ he texted. Knowing he would be waiting at least ten minutes he pulled out his lighter and cigarette.

Forty-five minutes later found him still outside the hotel, staring out into the street, waiting for something. He hadn’t yet figured out what he was waiting for, but he knew it probably had something to do with the blonde inside. Refusing to dwell on their conversation, he pulled his phone out again and glanced through it. Two texts from Veronica asking where he was. Those he deleted. Nothing from his partner.

‘ _I will leave you here_ ,’ he texted again. 

Five minutes later his phone chimed with a text from Katy. ‘ _Sorry Jones, got a better offer. Always did have a thing for redheads. Stop skulking and talk to your girl. Expecting full report in am._ ’

Jughead scowled at his phone. He wasn’t skulking. If anything he was brooding. 

With nothing better to do, he scrolled through the rest of his messages, pausing on one from an unknown number from twenty minutes ago. ‘ _U seen B? Went after u 30m ago, haven’t seen since. - KK_ ’. A few minutes later he’d received a similar text from Archie. 

“Shit,” he mumbled, rubbing the corner of his eye. He was still rattled by Betty’s sudden attempt to work through things between them. Even more so by how utterly lost and confused she’d looked when he told her about the letters. If it hadn’t been her handwriting on them he’d have sworn Betty had no idea he’d ever written to her. 

When his mind looped through their conversation again, Jughead decided he was done torturing himself over this. Steeling himself, he stubbed out his cigarette on the side of the building and made his way back inside. On impulse, he glanced back towards the bar, and was surprised to find her still sitting at the same spot nursing some ridiculously pink drink. 

Jughead paused at the bar’s entrance. Earlier he’d sought refuge here because it was quiet and near the kitchen. Now the bass was loud enough to rattle the glasses on the shelves and there were far too many people crowded around the bar. As if sensing his hesitation, karma sent some ruffled business type Betty’s way and Jughead groaned. This was not how he’d wanted to spend his night. Gritting his teeth he began to fight through the crowd. 

He was only checking on her, he reminded himself after a second drink was spilled on him. Check on Betty, send Kevin and Archie a text, then get the hell out of here. When he got closer it was quickly apparent that Betty had learned well from Alice, the icy look on her face enough to penetrate through the drunken man’s haze. He slunk by Jughead and clapped him on the shoulder. “Good luck with that one, pal.”

Bracing for that icy stare to turn towards him, he drew up behind her. “Why are you still here?” he yelled over the music. 

Betty’s cold demeanor warmed instantly as she turned towards him. “Juggie! You’re still here. Have a drink with me,” she said with a wide smile.

Jughead reached out and gripped her arm to steady her, shaking his head at the bartender when he came over. “You’re drunk,” he yelled in her ear. She leaned into him for balance and he ignored the need to pull her tighter. When she didn’t move he tugged at her arm. “Let’s get you home.”

This time, Betty let him help her from the stool. He leaned over and told the bartender to put it on the Lodge tab and hoped like hell she didn’t have champagne tastes. Thankfully she was a cheerful drunk and happily let Jughead lead her out of the bar. Once out of the bar’s crushing crowd, Betty began to sway and Jughead slipped an arm around her waist to steady her. At his touch she giggled again and leaned into him while he pulled out his phone and began texting Archie and Kevin.

“It was a nice party,” she murmured, content in her drunken haze.

“It was. Who’d you ride with? Kevin?”

Betty shook her head and the movement tilted her away from him and into a chair. “Sorry,” she whispered to it before tottering back over to him. 

He sighed and dialed Kevin’s number from earlier, guiding her to the front as it rang. It went straight to voicemail, so he dialed Veronica, then Archie with no luck. Jughead knew he hadn’t been the best person, but was this really how the universe was going to exact it’s revenge for stealing Espinoza’s creamer for the last three years?

They were quiet as they waited outside for a cab. Jughead knew that anything said between them would be forgotten, so he busied himself with sending an S.O.S. text to Katy despite knowing her phone was turned off. When a cab finally pulled up next to them he opened the door and helped Betty into the cab, his hand hovering over her head to make sure she didn’t brain herself getting in. 

“Where am I going to sir?” the cab driver asked, sliding a concerned look at the blonde.

“Betty, what’s your address?” he asked softly, sparing a glance at the cabbie. She shrugged and Jughead shook her shoulder. “Betts. Address?”

The blonde blinked up at him and shrugged. With a sigh, Jughead climbed into the car besides her and gently slid her purse off her shoulder.

“I don’t think that color suits you,” she whispered loudly. 

“I’ll give it back when I figure out where you live,” he said. He pulled out her wallet and read the address off her license. “Does that sound right?” 

She nodded and leaned against the door, staring outside vacantly.

“Sir, she is very drunk right now,” the cabbie said. “If she vomits -“

“She won’t,” Jughead said as he started to slide out of the cab. “Just make sure she gets there safe.”

Betty’s hand darted out and caught him. Thick tears were beginning to pool at the edges of her eyes and Jughead made the realization that she’d finally turned the corner from pleasant drunk to emotional drunk. “Don’t leave,” she plead, her tone pulling at his heart. “Please?”

Jughead swallowed hard, hating himself for being so soft when it came to her. His decision was made when her lower lip began to tremble and he slipped back into the car besides her. The driver shot him a questioning look and Jughead slouched further down in the seat. “She’s a friend,” he muttered by way of explanation.

The driver pursed his lips and pulled out into traffic. Next to him Betty stared out the window, her hand laying on the seat between them. “You hate me, don’t you?” she murmured.

Wide-eyed Jughead turned to look at her. “What?” he said loudly. Realizing the cabbie was watching them he lowered his voice. “I don’t hate you.”  
Betty sniffed and the driver narrowed his eyes at Jughead. “You must. After getting all those letters back. I would.”

Jughead sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not what he’d signed up for when he’d agreed to be Archie’s best man. Hell, this wasn't what he'd signed up for when he got up this morning. “I don’t hate you, Betts.”

“We are here sir,” the cab driver said loudly, staring Jughead down in the rear view mirror.

“Is this the right place?” Jughead asked. Betty nodded and he helped her out of the car. He made sure she was steady before turning back to pay. 

“Thirty dollars,” the cab driver said, giving him a hard look.

“Thirty dol-, it was thirteen blocks,” Jughead said, leaning into the cab.

“I know. She is free. You are triple rate for making her cry.”

Jughead leaned his head on the roof and groaned. Realizing there wasn’t anything he could do, he stood up and pulled out what little remained of his cash and threw it onto the passenger seat. “Keep the change,” he growled before turning back to Betty.

“Hey you,” she said with a weak smile on her face. She lost her balance and Jughead grabbed her waist before she could fall. 

“You alright kid?” he asked. 

Betty nodded before leaning over and throwing up on him.

Xxxx


	9. Hangover

“Don’t say a word. It’s the only thing that fit,” was the first thing Jughead growled when he opened the door. Archie snorted and bit down on his lip, trying not to laugh at the sight of his best friend in a hot pink, far too short robe. 

“Not your color, dear,” Veronica said as she breezed past Jughead. “Where’s Kat Stratford?”

Jughead sighed and ran a hand down his face. “Asleep, after spending thirty minutes apologizing.”

“She did throw up on you,” Archie said with a grin. He handed over a spare set of clothes to Jughead and walked into the apartment. 

Jughead shook his head, closing the door. “Not about that,” he muttered. “I’ll change and then head out,” he said, holding up the clothes and heading towards the bathroom.

When he came out Archie and Veronica were talking quietly in Betty’s kitchen. From the way they glanced at him he was almost certain they were talking about him. Intent on avoiding an awkward conversation, Jughead opened the microwave and pulled out a still warm mug. 

“Drink this before you sleep. It’ll help with the hangover,” Jughead said, sliding the mug in front of Veronica. He resolutely stared away from her, almost as if he were embarrassed to be offering it. “There’s another one in the fridge for Betty when she wakes up. Might want to heat it up first.”

Archie eyes lit up as he glanced at the drink in front of Veronica. “There one for me too, pal?”

Jughead scowled and shot him a look. “Not when you keep killing your phone with that stupid candy game.”

Veronica rolled her eyes and stared at the mug in front of her. It was a foul smelling liquid that was closer to goop than anything else. “Do I want to know what’s in this?” she asked, her lip curled.

“Probably not,” Archie said cheerfully. “Best known hangover remedy known to man.”

“I thought you didn’t drink?” 

Jughead shrugged. “F.P. did.” He scratched at the back of his neck before gesturing towards the door. “I’m going to get going. Thanks for the clothes.”

“I’ll go with you,” Archie said hurriedly. He bent to kiss Veronica on her cheek and she waved him away from her mug. 

“This better work Forsythe,” Veronica said as they left the apartment. “Or I’ll make sure the groomsmen suits are velvet.”

Xxxx

 _The Night Before_ \- Ulver (Cover)  
“If I could turn back the clock  
Turn it back to yesterday  
There are things I wouldn't do  
And things I wouldn't say”

Engagement Day: 24

“Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty.” 

Veronica’s voice was like nails on a chalkboard, scraping through Betty’s skull and digging into her brain. Trying to escape the sudden influx of light, Betty pulled the covers over her head. She groaned as the pounding in her head intensified with the movement. Not to be deterred, Veronica tutted and pulled the duvet until Betty lost her grip on it and it went pooling to the floor.

“C’mon B. We have places to see, people to be seen with, and shopping to do,” Veronica said as she began moving about the room.

Betty whimpered and pulled a pillow over her head, promising to never even think about drinking again so long as this misery went away. Maybe if she faked some sort of deathly illness Veronica would leave her alone. Granted, it had never worked in the past but perhaps her friend would have pity on her for once. Today, though, was not the day to forget how single minded Veronica Lodge could be.

“Kevin said he saw you and a certain brooding man at the bar last night,” Veronica called out from the bathroom. 

Not having the stomach to respond, Betty clenched her eyes further shut and tried to ignore the sour taste in her mouth. Vodka never did this to her; she must have switched to whiskey after _he’d_ left the bar. She whimpered again as memories of last night began to creep in the edges of her vision. 

“I’m glad you both took my advice to talk, though I didn’t quite think this would be the result.” 

Closets and drawers began opening around the room, the sound scraping out a rhythm in Betty’s skull. She forced her to sit up. If she let Veronica continue on the fashionista would subject Betty to a litany of short skirts and high heels she hadn’t worn since college. The moment she sat up, the room began to sway again and Betty laid back down and curled up into a ball. No, not whiskey. Tequila. 

“I’m sure you’ll give me and Kevin the entire run down. He’ll join us later at the spa. He got called in for a rush job this morning. Apparently a dead body in a river is more important than a Lodge planning party,” Veronica chattered, still moving throughout the apartment.

Something heavy landed beside Betty on the bed and her eyes slowly slid open to look at it. At least half her closet was next to her. Fighting back a wave of nausea, Betty sat up and scooted back to lean against the headboard.

“How’d I get home?” she slurred. To her horror she realized she was still slightly drunk as the room started spinning. Correction, tequila and whiskey had to have been involved.

Veronica quirked an eyebrow and left the room. A minute later she came back with a steaming cup of something foul smelling. “Drink this,” she ordered, shoving the mug into Betty’s hands. “Guaranteed to cure any hangover known to man. Just don’t breath.”

With a suspicious glance at the mug, Betty slowly lifted the cup to her lips and gagged at the taste. Veronica pushed the cup back towards her and Betty was forced to drink the thick liquid before it spilled all over her.

“Sorry, B, but I can’t very well have my maid of honor missing out on her first official day of duty,” Veronica said with an apologetic smile.

Betty made a face at the lingering taste. “What was that?”

Veronica shrugged and sat down on the bed beside her. “I have no idea. Jughead refuses to divulge the secret of it. Apparently it was something he had years to perfect while living with F.P. The only thing I’ve worked out is it involves a lot of tabasco and celery salt.”

The roiling in Betty’s stomach slowed to a crawl and the room stopped moving. “Jughead? Was he here?”

Veronica frowned. “What was the last thing you remember?”

Betty put a hand to her head as she tried to fight through the haze in her mind. “The bar,” she said, though it came out more as a question.

“You were drunk last night.”

“I figured that much,” Betty mumbled. She picked at her comforter, embarrassed that she’d let herself get that drunk. “Not until after he left though.”

Veronica sighed and leaned back against the bed. “I’m assuming you two talked?” Betty nodded. “Jughead found you at the bar after Kevin and Archie couldn’t find you. He couldn’t get a hold of anyone, I was caught up in a conversation with the Click Lenz* and I still haven’t figured out where Archie was, so he took you back to your apartment. By the time Archie and I arrived you were already passed out.”

With a groan, Betty slid down the headboard. “Please tell me I didn’t do anything that requires changing my name and moving to another country?”

“Nothing too terribly embarrassing,” Veronica said. She inspected her nails, a sure sign she was trying to hide a smile. “Though you did throw up on him and apparently, and I quote, ‘still have a thing for how he looks in leather.’ And something about suspenders?” Her eyebrows raised in a question.

Betty let out a whine and sunk further down into the mattress. This wedding was going to kill her.

xxx

*Went pretty deep with this reference. I always forget just how cheesy the old comics can be.


	10. Box Full of Letters

Overprotective Kevin in this one because you cannot convince me he is not the mom friend. 

xxxx

 _“No one can withstand the charm of such a mystery.”_ Persuasion, Chapter 20

 _Box Full of Letters_ \- Wilco  
"Got a box full of letters,  
Think you might like to read  
Some things that you might like to see,  
But they're all addressed to me"

Engagement: Day 26

Betty stared out of the coffee shop window and tapped a pen against her open diary. She’d kept up the habit of writing her daily life down despite Alice’s constant intrusions into her privacy and the difficultly of finding a few minutes to spare the older she got. Though lately she’d only managed to write down lists of daily events, far too absorbed in her own thoughts to sort through them well enough to put to paper. 

The sound of her phone vibrating against the table caught her attention and she glanced at it to find that Kevin was running ten minutes late. Staring at the phone, Betty debated a moment before quickly dialing one of the few numbers she knew by heart. The call was answered on the second ring.

“Hey Betty, what’s up?” Polly asked.

“Just wanted to see what you were doing,” Betty said. She fiddled with her pen

“Nothing too exciting today, running errands while Mom has Lizzie. How did your interview go? Reggie mentioned they really liked you.”

Polly’s casual mention of Reggie made Betty pause, her pen hovering over the paper in front of her. Quickly she jotted down ‘R&P???’ and circled it. “It went really well. They called me back today with an offer.”

“Are you going to take it?” 

“I think so. We haven’t really talked about the schedule for the wedding yet though.”

“Is Veronica still driving you crazy?” 

Betty laughed and shook her head. “When has she not?” she asked lightly. “I think she’s just nervous. Once she gets used to the idea of being engaged she’ll stop panicking over ever little detail.”

“It is exciting, though I have to admit, growing up I always did imagine it would be you and Archie at the alter.” 

“I think everyone in Riverdale but Archie thought the same.” Betty waited a moment before saying, “I talked to Jughead at the party on Saturday. About when he left.”

There was a pause on Polly’s end, barely noticeable to anyone who hadn’t grown up with her. Betty had managed to catch Polly off guard, a feat considering her older sister worked with small children all day. 

“He’s Archie’s best man, right?” Polly asked, her voice painfully cheerful. 

“Polly, why didn’t you tell me he’d written?” Betty asked, her fingers curling around the pen.

Her sister sighed. “I just didn’t think it was a good idea for you to hang onto him like you were. He wasn’t,” Polly trailed off. “Can we talk about this later? I’ve got to pick Jay up from soccer practice.” 

Polly hung up before Betty could protest. She shook out her hand and took a deep breath. As long as she could remember, it had always been this way. When Polly had something to keep from Betty she’d do everything she could to hide it. And when Betty knew Polly wasn’t telling her the whole story, she’d do everything she could to find out about it. The only question now, was why.

“You will not believe the day I had today. I thought nothing could top the post it note war, but now it looks like we’re going to prove we’re not using someone else’s creamer because Kinkle threw a fit today. Ugh, it’s like I’m working with children I swear,” Kevin said as he dropped into the seat across from her. When she didn’t reply he leaned forward and waved a hand in front of her face. “Earth to Betty. You alright over there?” 

Startled, Betty plastered on a bright smile. “Peachy. What happened at work?”

Kevin frowned and leaned back in his seat. “Did something happen this weekend? You’ve been a space cadet since Sunday. Was it Jughead?” he asked, his eyes narrowing at the name. Betty’s smile fell a fraction and that was enough to set Kevin off. “I knew I shouldn’t have asked him to look for you. What did he do this time?”

“I told you Kevin. We talked some things over, then he took me home when he couldn’t get a hold of you,” Betty said as she picked up her coffee. When Kevin began to protest, she shot him a look. “Drop it, Kev. Please? I’ll tell you when I’m ready.”

“Fine,” he sighed. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt again.”

Betty leaned forward and put her hand on his arm. “I know, and I love you for it,” she said. “You were saying something about creamer?”

xxxx

Engagement: Day 27

Normally, Jughead liked to seek out a few moments of solitude at a run down diner during his lunch hour. This was fairly consistent with the rest of the precinct, who either brown-bagged it or wandered off on their own, save for the odd birthday or retirement here and there. Occasionally Katy deemed it a worthy enough cause to save him from his ‘brooding Byron-esque bullshit,’ and after the last weekend she’d made it her personal mission to keep him from being alone too much. 

So it was of some surprise to the both of them that Kevin burst through the doors and made a bee line straight to their table. His appearance at the pub was in of itself enough of a cause for concern, but the look on his face caused Katy to shift uneasily in her chair. Jughead, however, was undeterred and continued to make steady progress on his lunch while he ignored Kevin.

“What the hell did you say to her?” Kevin finally demanded. His glare never veered from Jughead, even when Katy made a flippant comment about it being nice to see him again.

“To who?” came Jughead’s laconic answer.

“Betty.”

Katy quirked an eyebrow. As far as she knew (and she was curious enough to hound her partner for details, and get them), the two hadn’t spoken since Saturday night. She glanced at Jughead who looked just as confused.

“I have no idea what you’re on about Kevin,” Jughead said. He paused to shovel another handful of fries into his mouth. 

Kevin gave an exasperated sigh and perched on an open bar stool. “Then why has she been texting me all of a sudden about -“ he caught himself suddenly, pursing his lips to keep from saying anything more. Katy shot Jughead a questioning look and he shrugged. Apparently he was just as in the dark as she was.

“Look, all I’m saying is that you are the last thing Betty needs in her life right now. I get that the two of you have to deal with each other for the wedding stuff, but can you at least try and not upset her?”

Jughead shoved his plate away from him. “Trust me, you have nothing to worry about there. She goes out of her way to avoid anything to do with me. And when we do talk it’s because she seeks me out.”  
“Just promise me you’ll leave her alone is all I’m asking. She was an absolute mess when you abandoned her -“

“Get one thing straight, Keller,” Jughead snapped. “I didn’t abandon her. She abandoned me.”

“Please.” Kevin rolled his eyes at Jughead’s sudden mood change. “You weren’t there when she fell apart. I was,” he said, pointing towards himself. “And I will not see her go through that again.”

That pulled a sharp, bitter laugh from Jughead. Katy shot him a worried look, but he ignored her to glare at Kevin. “And who was there for me when every single letter I wrote, every single attempt I made to get ahold of her was ignored?” he shot back. 

“Betty wouldn’t have done that,” Kevin sneered, his loyalty to the blonde unwavering.

Jughead’s jaw tightened and Katy put her hand on his arm. It seemed Jughead was done rehashing the past. He ripped his arm out away and stalked out the door, his food half-eaten.

Katy sighed and stared at Kevin. “Good going, Keller. Maybe you should try talking to that blonde of yours first before jumping to conclusions.”

Xxxx

Later that afternoon, Kevin was three hours deep into a murder-suicide when his door was slammed open. Startled by the sound, he knocked half the file to the floor. Ready to tell off whoever had burst in, Kevin looked up to find Jughead standing over his desk, a scowl on his face and an old cardboard box under one arm.

“Here,” he spat, dropping the box on Kevin’s desk and sending the rest of the file to the floor. Without another word he turned on his heel and stalked out of the office, barely missing Espinoza. “I’m taking a personal day,” he said when he passed his partner’s desk.

Katy just shook her head and waved him on. “Do what you need to Jones.”

He stared after him. He’d known he’d hit a sore spot yesterday; he just hadn’t realized the effect it would have on the other man. Curious, 

Kevin lifted the lid. The smell of old paper and ink hit him as he stared down at a box filled with letters. In Jughead’s clumsy scrawl was Betty’s name and address. And in the corner of each letter ‘Return to Sender’ was scrawled in Betty’s handwriting.

Kevin sighed and put the lid back before reaching for his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely loving the response this is getting. You're all so sweet and encouraging!


	11. Chapter 11

Engagement: Day 28

_Your Winter_ \- Sister Hazel  
“I said I'm sorry, but what for?   
If I hurt you then I hate myself   
Don't want to hate myself, don't want to hurt you   
Why do you chew your pain? “

Reality hit Jughead hard when he woke up the next day. The sour taste of beer and cigarettes made his stomach lurch and he clutched at the couch like a lifeline. After a few moments, his stomach settled down. He managed to crack his eyes open long enough to figure out where he was. It took a moment, but he finally recognized Archie’s shabby, curb-side furniture decor.

Thankfully, it was far too quiet for Archie to be here right now. The apartment was usually blaring with the sounds of music, some reality show, or the slamming of doors, but the only noise was the faint sound of traffic. With a groan, Jughead sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was times like these that painfully reminded him exactly whose son he was, and why he stayed away from the self-destructive tendencies that were slowly killing his father. Slowly he reached out and grabbed his phone. A bright, pink post had been stuck to it and he blinked at it.

The neon color was out of place in Archie’s apartment, full of second-hand browns, blues, and colors you didn’t want to think about too hard. Jughead stared at it in confusion for a moment before bringing it close enough to read.

‘Hangover remedy’s in the microwave.’

Definitely not Archie’s handwriting. Far too legible. Not loopy enough to be Veronica’s. It was familiar, but then again most things were familiar to Jughead in a post-drunk fugue. He stood up slowly as his stomach threatened a replay of his dinner and he took a deep breath as he made his way to the kitchen. Another splash of pink on the microwave caught his eye, this time with simple instructions for reheating whatever had been left of him. Jughead dutifully punched in the numbers, wincing at the noise, and laid his head against the counter as he waited. The laminate’s coolness was a relief against his forehead.

An excruciating minute and a half later the microwave loudly announced that the food was ready. Jughead cursed when he burned his hand on the plate, barely managing to keep from dropping it on the floor. Reaching into one of the drawers, he pulled out a fork and took a large bite of the hash that had been left for him. The taste of it flooded his sense and it didn’t take him long to realize exactly who’d left him food. 

Jughead sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Even when he was trying to avoid her, it seemed like Betty couldn’t help but keep popping up in his life. Though she’d never had a mean streak that wasn’t deserved, he still felt as if this was something more than a repayment for his help. Unless Kevin had given her the letters. 

The thought struck him suddenly, and his stomach dropped at the thought. He forced more of the hash into his mouth. Food was the only thing that steadied him, hangover or not, and he needed an anchor to deal with the thought of Betty reading through those letters. Though if he knew Kevin, and Jughead did after working with him for three years (a thought that would make his sixteen year old self shudder that he was now friends with such a straight-laced kid), the man would sit on that box for at least two days before deciding what to do with it. 

Maybe three, depending on who he called first. 

Kevin would likely still be mulling over whether Jughead had meant them for Betty or if he was just trying to prove a point. And in all truthfulness, even Jughead didn’t know what drove him to dig the old box out of the back of the closet. Before the engagement, he’d long since forgotten they were in there. But when they kept getting brought up, Jughead wanted that albatross gone. 

It had been seven years, for Christ’s sake, and he still found himself unable to talk to Betty without the loss of her rising up in his chest. All he knew was he was tired of everyone tip-toeing around the subject of him and Betty like it was a taboo subject. He’d grown up, and he knew Betty had as well if her attempts to bridge the gap between them was anything to go by. 

Now he just had to figure out how to talk to her.

xxx

Engagement: Day 30

_“Let us never underestimate the power of a well-written letter.”_ Jane Austin

_Fourth of July_ \- Fall Out Boy  
"You are my favorite "what if"  
You are my best "I’ll never know"

A knock on the door pulled Betty away from packing. She glanced once more over her suitcase, making sure the twins’ birthday presents were tucked away safely. When she opened her front door she found Kevin with a large cardboard box under his arm.

“I think I’m supposed to give you these” he said, gesturing to the box under his arm.

Betty stared at him. “What?”

“He gave me these,” Kevin said, shaking the box. “Jughead, I mean.”

She ushered him inside and he set the box down on her coffee table before taking a step back. Carefully, Betty lifted the lid and her mouth dropped open at the number of letters inside. “Why did he give these?” she breathed.

Kevin shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. “No idea.” Betty narrowed her eyes at him, and he glanced away. “I might have said something to him. About you. And I think he threw them at me to prove he’d actually written them.”

Betty blew out her breath and ran a hand down her face. Whatever he’d done, she knew it was done with the best intentions. She just wished he hadn’t done it.

“I know, I know. I overstepped. It’s just, I worry about you. And you’ve been acting weird since Saturday and I thought he might have said something to him about it. I just didn’t think he’d do this,” Kevin said, gesturing towards the box. 

Betty bit her lip and closed her eyes. She was so tired of everything. Tired of dealing with her mother’s impossible expectations. Tired of trying to be a good god-mother while living four hours away. Tired of dealing with long nights at a job she hated. Tired of dealing with her friends walking eggshells around her. 

She wasn’t nearly as fragile as they seemed to think she was. At least, she hoped not.

“I’ll just leave these here then,” Kevin said as he let himself out. 

Uncertain of what to do, Betty stared at the box. “My very own tell-tale heart,” she muttered. 

After a while, she decided to ignore it in an attempt to prove that her past held no sway over her. Betty resolutely avoided the box, returning to her room to repack her suitcase. When she found herself repacking her clothes for the third time, she went to the living room. 

With another glance at the box, she walked into the spare room and sat at her desk, determined to finish up the last of her work for the Tribune.

In spite of all her attempts, Betty’s mind continued wandering back to the brown cardboard box residing on her coffee table. The biggest question mark of her youth was tangled up in that box, all the why’s and what if’s that continued to plague her on the nights she couldn’t fall asleep. It took her thirty minutes before she could no longer stand it. She grabbed the letter opener on her desk and made her way into the living room.

With a shaking hand she set the box on the ground and sat next to it. Betty bit the inside of her cheek as she reached for the first letter. 

When she hesitated, she let out a huff of breath. “It’s just a letter,” she reminded herself.

She began with a letter lying face down. The paper had yellowed slightly with age, more so where the glue had sealed it together. There was a date scrawled along the top flap and a two digit number following it. Betty flipped the envelope over and ignored how her name was the only thing that had been neatly printed. Instead, she stared at the handwriting in the corner and her brow furrowed. There, in bright, pink ink, were the words ‘Return to Sender,’ just as Jughead told her. 

The handwriting certainly did look like hers. Only there was something off about it. Something Betty couldn’t quite put her finger on.

Still grasping the letter, Betty stood up and walked to her bedroom closet. She felt around the top shelf for a moment. When her fingers grazed soft leather she grabbed the old diary and walked back to the table. She skimmed through it until she found the page she was looking for. Lines of varying colors covered the page, each sentence a different color. Her lips curved into a smile at the memory of long road trips made easier with her sister by her side. 

It had been a silly tradition of theirs. Polly would begin a story with a sentence, then Betty would add to it with one of her own. Eventually their tale would become so ridiculous as the sisters tried to top the other that they’d dissolve into giggles that would irritate their father into pulling over. The last time they’d done it was the week before she’d left for her summer internship the year Jason had been murdered.

Now, years later, Betty would have sworn the page had been written by the same person. It wasn’t until she compared the letter to the diary that it jumped out at her. It was subtle, but the loop of the e was Polly’s.

Tears crept into her eyes at the discovery. She and Polly would be talking tomorrow, no excuses this time. 

Betty set the old diary aside and grabbed a handful of letters. As she looked through them she found that on the back of each envelope there was a date and a number. She dug through the box until the found the envelope labeled, ‘May 3, 1.’ It was the thickest in the box, stuffed full enough that the glue had finally given up. As quickly as she could, Betty sorted the letters by date, the last one sent September 18 and paper thin.

One hundred and twelve letters in all. One hundred and twelve days in the life of Jughead Jones. Post Riverdale. Post Betty Cooper.

With a deep breath, Betty picked up the first envelope and slid the letter out.

Xxxx

Never did I imagine I’d have to Google parts of an envelope and office supplies, but here we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all lovely and I cannot thank you enough for your comments! Finally got through the Polly scenes. Hoping to have the first part rounded out here soon.


	12. Here's Your Letter

Engagement: Day 31  
Letter: 34

_Here’s Your Letter_ \- Blink 182  
“I need some more time to fix this  
Here's a letter for you but the words get confused  
And the conversation dies ”

_‘If I did something wrong, if you hate me for leaving you, I’m sorry. I never had a choice. Hate me all you want, but at least let me know how you are. I’m miserable here without you, I - “_

“Miss? Miss, we’ve landed,” the stewardess said.

Betty jumped at the hand on her elbow. She’d been so completely absorbed in reading through the stack of letters she hadn’t registered the plane had landed. “Sorry, I’ll be just a moment,” she said. Carefully she began slipping the letters back into the folder on the seat beside her. When the stack shifted she lunged to keep from losing any. 

“Take your time,” the stewardess said with a sympathetic look. 

With a sigh, Betty thanked her. Despite the two large coffees before she’d boarded, she felt drained. She’d read through Jughead’s letters most of the night, stopping only when she realized it was three a.m. Even though she was exhausted, Betty still managed to make it to the corner store at seven to pick up two large binders and three packs of plastic sleeves. She’d read through the letters again while waiting for the plane to board, slipping each one into its own plastic sleeve as she went. 

Now as she walked down the terminal, the thought of confronting her sister made her hands shake and her mouth run dry. As much as she wanted to be angry with her, Betty couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sadness. The only bright spot in this was that Polly had been too busy finishing plans for the party to pick her up, giving Betty that much more time to try and figure out what to say to her sister.

Xxx

Eight hours later, Betty found herself in the kitchen on clean-up duty. The twins and the neighborhood kids played in the front yard under Alice’s watchful eye. 

“I didn’t expect Reggie to be here today,” Betty said as she put a dried plate in the cabinet. 

Polly smiled and handed her another plate. “He’s been hanging around more lately. I think he’s lonely when he comes back. Cheryl and I are the only people still around after high school.”

“Mom doesn’t mind being around so much?”

The older woman shook her head. “If she does she hasn’t said. Though that might have something to do with the Mantle’s owning most of the register.”

The sisters were quiet for a few moments. Eventually, Betty couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked. Her hold on the plate tightened. “That Jughead had written to me so many times?”

Polly sighed and turned off the water. She watched as it swirled down the drain, her eyes soft. “I didn’t know about the letters at first. I just knew I didn’t want you to go through what I did when I thought he’d forgotten about me. One night the twins were fussing and wouldn’t sleep, so I took them downstairs into the den so I wouldn’t wake Mom and Dad. I couldn’t find the remote, so I started looking for it and I found Jughead’s letters. There were only about ten then, shoved behind the couch cushions. 

“When the twins finally settled down, I took them up to your room. I wanted you to know about them, maybe it would get you out of the misery you were in. But I heard you laughing on the phone. It had been a month since I’d heard you laugh.” Polly paused and turned to face Betty. Her eyes were apologetic, but her face held the steel of conviction that she’d done what was right. “I hated that you were going through that. But I didn’t want you to go through what I did when I lost Jason. You were so in love with Jughead and you’d only been dating six months.

“And you were already so scared when he put that Serpent jacket on. I wanted to protect you from all of it. I’d already lost one person to the Serpents, I didn’t want to lose another. The next week you were so happy, throwing yourself back into extracurriculars and your friends. I thought you were happier that he was gone.”

Betty swiped at the tears on her cheeks and Polly took the plate from her hand. “I wasn’t happier. I was trying to keep myself busy to avoid dealing with him not being there.”

Her sister’s face mirrored her own as tears began welling in Polly’s eyes. “I know that now. But then I was so overwhelmed with the twins and the G.E.D. And Mom and Dad and their issues.” Polly let out a wry laugh. “Everything was so insane for me. And it was worse for you. I just thought you being so busy was Betty settling back into her old routine. I didn’t know it was your way of asking for help.”

Unable to find the right words, Betty screwed her eyes shut, but the tears still escaped. “Did he call?” 

Polly sighed and drew Betty into her arms. “A few months after I found the letters. He called the house phone first. I told him you didn’t want to have anything to do with him.”

Betty pulled out of Polly’s arms. “Why would you do that?” she rasped. 

“The Serpents,” Polly said. She tried to step forward, but Betty held out her hand as she waited for an explanation. Polly’s face fell and she crossed her arms, hurt by her sister’s distance. “Cheryl and I went to Pop’s one night in June. She wanted a girl’s night out and I wanted to be a teenager again. When we got there we were confronted by three men in leather jackets. They wanted to know where Jughead was. They knew your name, Betty. They knew our address.

“Whatever it was they were in, it was bigger than any of us realized at the time. So when Jughead called again, I made sure to tell him you were done with him.”

Polly’s gaze was steady as she looked at Betty, but it did nothing to comfort her. The room around her felt as if it were too small and Betty began finding it hard to breathe. “I need to go,” she muttered as she fled the room.

She ignored the calls of her sister and mother as she ran out the back door. Her flats beat on the pavement beneath her and it wasn’t long before she found herself on the familiar running trails of her youth. Betty didn’t stop running until her heart was thudding with exhaustion and her breath was too short to move anymore. By that time she’d come to an old outcropping that was as familiar to her as her childhood home. 

Betty stayed there until sundown to process everything she’d learned in the last few weeks. As emotional as Polly’s confession had been, Betty couldn’t find it in her to be mad. Polly had been trying to do the right thing, and while Betty wished things had gone differently, no amount of anger could change the past. 

When she arrived back at her mother’s house, Polly was waiting on the front steps for her. “Just give me some time,” Betty said as she walked by her sister. 

“Anything you need,” Polly said. She reached out to squeeze Betty’s hand as she passed by, but didn’t follow Betty inside. 

Xxxx

Engagement: Day 32

 

“I wish you’d come by more often,” Alice said. She reached up and smoothed down Betty’s hair. 

Betty gave her a tight smile and ignored her mother’s thinly veiled accusation. The older she got, the less effective her mother’s attempts at guilting her became. “I’ll be back at Thanksgiving,” she said. “And you can always come up and see me. I have a spare room.”

Alice’s frown sharpened, but before she could start in on Betty’s decision to live in the middle of New York Polly honked the horn. 

“If we wait any longer we’ll hit traffic outside Greendale and you’ll miss your flight,” Polly called out. 

“Did you pack everything? You phone and laptop? All your chargers?” Alice asked, unable to stop herself.

“Yes, they’re all in,” Betty paused as a thought struck her. “Actually, I might have left something in the den. I’ll be back in five,” she said. 

Quickly Betty made her way down the stairs in the den and out the back door. She glanced around the corner to make sure no one was looking and rushed across the lawn to the Andrews’ house. A pang of nostalgia hit her when she found that Fred still kept the spare key on a nail, still hidden by the old tin sign from Pop’s he and F.P. had stolen in their younger days. 

Without a second thought, Betty was on the back porch, and in another moment she was in Archie’s bedroom. She forced herself into the room before she could be overwhelmed by memories. Archie’s old dresser was still covered in various nick-knacks from their youth, old concert tickets and football relics. Betty went straight for the third drawer and prayed that Fred hadn’t decided to clean out the mess that was his son’s room.

Betty let out a sigh of relief when it was still filled to the brim with random junk Archie had once thought valuable. Old sheet music lay on top; underneath were pictures, notes, and various odds and ends from high school. The deeper she went the more she uncovered of Archie’s various fleeting interests, art, music, sports. She shifted through the drawer and found Archie’s old cast, the colors muted after so many years; rocks from the riverbed painted with ridiculous emojis; an old, outdated list of horror movies from the Halloween Betty and Jughead tried to scare Archie. 

It wasn’t until her fingers were scraping the bottom of the drawer that she found what she’d been looking for. An old, archaic phone, already out of date when Jughead used it, its power cord still attached like a lifeline to another world. Betty’s hands shook slightly as she picked it up. Some part of her expected it to shatter to pieces. When it didn’t, she crouched down and plugged it in. The rational part of her knew the likelihood that it would still work after ten years was low, but the more optimistic part of her knew that it would turn on.

All too slowly, the screen brightened with the logo and Betty let out the breath she’d been holding. A few moments more and the lock screen loaded, a picture of her and Jughead scrunched together in a booth at Pop’s, their heads close in a shared moment. Betty ignored the picture and waited, willing the phone to hurry up and load. Eventually it connected to the wifi and began buzzing in her hand as text after text came in. 

50 missed voicemails and 328 missed texts. Her name showed up most often, followed closely by Archie’s.

Polly honked the horn again and Betty unplugged the phone. She slipped it into her jack pocket and left the Andrews’ house just as easily as she’d entered.


	13. Chapter 13

Smooshing two chapters together this time. 

Engagement: Day 33  
Voicemail: 28

_“Hey, Juggie. I hope you’re doing okay. I watched From Dusk Til Dawn today, number 19 on that move list you made me. I’m still trying to figure out why you thought I’d like it. Is it weird that I keep hoping you’ll pick up? It’s been two months and I wish… I don’t know. Sheriff Keller knows where you are, but all he’ll tell me is you’re safe. I’m not mad at you. I miss you.”_

Xxxx

 _The Scientist_ \- Coldplay  
“Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start”

 

Betty stood in front of the door, wondering if she should knock again. Instead, she slipped a hand into her purse and wrapped her fingers around the phone once more. The cool plastic against her fingers comforted her and reminded her why she was here. As she waited for an answer, Betty checked the address once more and prayed Jughead was still a night owl. 

She waited a few more moments before knocking again. This time, the door opened and Jughead stood before her. His mouth opened and closed as he stared at her. 

“Betty. What are you doing here? It’s almost two in the morning.”

“Kevin gave me your letters,” Betty said. Her words were rushed and she shifted her weight to her other foot. Jughead blanched and she continued before he could say anything. “This is yours,” she said as she held the phone out to him.

The surprised look was still on his face as he reached out to take it from her. His hand brushed hers and she jerked back at the touch, unsure of what she was feeling. 

Jughead stared at the phone in his hand. “What is it?” 

“Your old phone. From high school.” His head jerked up and he stared at her. Betty stared at the phone and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “I went back home this weekend,” she said by way of explanation. “Archie hadn’t thrown it out yet.”

“He always was a packrat,” Jughead muttered. There was a fond note in his voice, but Betty couldn’t bring herself to look up at him. 

“It still works. You’ll have to keep it plugged in though. It doesn’t keep a charge,” she said, gesturing towards the phone. When he didn’t say anything, Betty glanced up and found Jughead was staring at her. Her mouth went dry at his look, so much like it had been years ago, and she balled her hands up to keep from stepping any closer. “I just didn’t want you to think I never wanted you.”

“Betty.” He whispered her name like a prayer and Betty stepped away from him as she felt tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

“Kevin’s waiting for me,” she said softly. Betty gave him a timid smile and made her way down the hall before she did something she might regret.

Xxxxx

Engagement: Day 34  
Voicemail: 14

 _Boys Don’t Cry_ \- The Cure  
“I would say I’m sorry  
If I thought that it would change your mind  
But I know that this time  
I have said too much  
Been too unkind”

“Jug, you want extra pepperoni or extra sauce this time?” J.B. yelled as she entered the apartment. She kicked the door closed with her foot, absorbed in the take-out menu in her hand. She glanced up when she entered the living room and finding it empty began looking through the rooms. “Hey Jug, you here?”

“In the office,” he called out.

J.B. frowned when his voice cracked. Her brother had always been the emotional one of the siblings, but she didn’t know of any reason he would be so agitated. When she entered the office, she found him sitting on the ground next to the electrical outlet, a phone plugged into the wall beside him. There was a pained expression on his face as he listened to something on the earbuds plugged into the phone?

“Jug?” J.B. whispered. “You ok?”

He sniffed and scrubbed at his cheek. J.B. bit her lip, wondering if she was interrupting something her brother would rather keep private. Jughead glanced up at her and gestured to the phone in his hands. “She called. Over and over again,” he said. His voice was steadier this time, but from the way he refused to meet her eyes Jellybean knew exactly who he was talking about.

“Oh, big brother,” she sighed. The takeout menu forgotten, J.B. sat down on the ground beside him and lay her head against his shoulder. They sat like that for over an hour as Jughead listened to the messages long since sent. 

xxxxxx

Engagement: Day 37

 _Bizarre Love Triangle_ \- New Order  
“Whenever I get this way  
I just don’t know what to say  
Why can’t we be ourselves like we were yesterday  
I’m not sure what this could mean  
I don’t think you’re what you seem”

 

Jughead had rarely been one for going out during weeknights, especially now that he’d been moved to the day shift. Somehow Archie had managed to convince him for a late night dinner, though Archie’s offer to pay the tab probably had a lot to do with it. What he hadn’t expected, though was one Betty Cooper waiting outside for him outside the restaurant. 

“Hey.”

Betty nodded at him. She pulled her clutch closer to her and took a step towards him. “Hi.”

The tension between them was almost tangible. Neither knew what to say now. Jughead’s bitterness had melted away to something more painful and he wasn’t sure if he was quite ready to deal with what had happened between them.

“Archie’s not coming, is he?”

Betty shook her head and bit her lip. Jughead forced himself to keep his eyes trained on hers. “I didn’t know if you’d come if I asked.”

He swallowed down the ache in his chest as her doubt in him. 

“We need to talk,” she said. 

Jughead nodded and held the door open for her. “Why’d you give me the phone,” he asked when they sat down.

“Why’d you give Kevin those letters?” Betty shot back, the fire in her eyes directed at him.

Instead of fighting back, Jughead sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He slouched further in his seat as he tried to find an explanation that didn’t include his hurt pride. They were quiet for a moment, and Jughead was the first to break the silence.

“Polly called me after you came by. She told me what happened, why she’d sent the letters back to me. If I had any idea how much danger I was in, I never would have written you.” Jughead paused and dropped his gaze to the linoleum table between them. “I’m sorry. For everything.”

Betty reached across the table and placed a hand over his. He looked up at her when she squeezed his hand and she gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry too. For thinking you abandoned me. For what it’s worth, I’m glad you did write, even if I didn’t know about it until a few weeks ago.” She drew her hand back and played with her empty straw wrapper. “When you never picked up or texted, I thought you’d finally had enough of me. Ever since you put that stupid jacket on, all we’d been doing was fighting. Then you left and no one knew anything about where you’d gone. At first I was scared that something had happened to you, but as time went on I just got more and more angry with you. You promised me that no matter what, we’d stay friends. That we would talk about things, work things out together. Then you disappeared. I thought you hated me.”

This time it was Jughead who leaned over and put his hand on hers. He waited until she looked up at him, unshed tears in the corners of her eyes. “You’re the last person I’d do that to, Betts,” he said softly. “Mom was an F.B.I. informant, ever since Dad joined up. That’s why she left when we were in middle school.”

Betty frowned. “Why didn’t she take you with her.”

Jughead shrugged; even know he couldn’t understand why his mother had done anything. “I don’t know. When I asked her about it, she said she knew I could take care of myself. But I was only thirteen when she left me. It wasn’t until after Dad was sentenced to six years that she came back for me. She didn’t let me say goodbye to him.”

“Juggie, I’m so sorry,” Betty said. She turned her hand over and slipped her fingers through his. 

His eyes dropped to where their hands were intertwined. Betty flushed and pulled her hand out of his when she realized how intimate the gesture was. 

“Do you think we could start over?” he asked. 

He glanced up and found Betty smiling at him from across the table. “I’d like that.” She held her hand across the table. “Betty Cooper. Veronica’s Maid of Honor.”

Jughead grinned and shook her hand. “Jughead Jones, III. Archie’s Best Man.”

“Jughead?” Betty raised an eyebrow. “That’s an interesting name.”

“Trust me, the real thing’s worse,” he said with a laugh. After a moment, he asked, “Did you really hate From Dusk Til Dawn that much?”

Betty’s laugh brought a real smile to hips lips. It was a sound he hadn’t heard in years and one he didn’t realize how much he’s missed until now. 

Xxxxx

Woo-woo! And we are done with part one! These two always want to be so nice to each other, and I don’t know if that makes writing them easier or harder considering they’ve added an extra four chapters to this already.

Part two is technically an interlude that gives a glimpse into what happened after Jughead was swept away by his mother. But since that’s more depressing (and I’d rather write the fun, pining, wistful times for now), chapter one of part three (titled Only You) will be up in like. Ten minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-woo! And we are done with part one! These two always want to be so nice to each other, and I don’t know if that makes writing them easier or harder considering they’ve added an extra four chapters to this already.
> 
> The interlude is technically an interlude that gives a glimpse into what happened after Jughead was swept away by his mother. But since that’s more depressing (and I’d rather write the fun, pining, wistful times for now), chapter one of part two (titled Only You) will be up in like. Ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Claiming artistic license on this one: Season 1 took place over about eight months instead of the six weeks it felt like. And I reserve the right to go through and update/change pop culture references if I think of something better that fits. (Suggestions are always welcome…)
> 
> This is my first time writing for a fandom that isn’t dead or isn’t a pairing that's completely niche, but considering these two knuckleheads have been my otp since I started reading Archie comics as a small child, well, let’s just say Riverdale has, despite it’s flaws, made the romantic side of me squee in happiness. And at almost 30K into a draft, I figured I might as well post it. 
> 
> Thoughts and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
